User blog:Morning Star TM/Akame ga Kill - Tatsumi blitzes a laser beam.
Introduction Feat. Calculation Now, to know how to calculate this feat, i will first want to know the distance between Tatsumi and Shikoutazer, as well as the speed of the laser beam that Shikoutazer fired. I will start with the laser beam's speed. Also, please bear with me, since it's the first time i ever calculate a speed feat that is this difficult. 1st: Speed of laser beam: I will use this scan, as well as the timeframe from the anime version. According to this scan, the capital has an area worth of 200,000 km^2, or 200000000000 m^2. This gives me a radius worth of 252313.25220202 meters. Radius = 252313.25220202 m. Timeframe (According to the anime) = 1 second. Speed of laser beam = 252313.25220202/1 = 252313.25220202 m/s = Mach 735.607149277 (Massively Hypersonic) Not at the speed of light, but higher than your everyday hypersonic laser. Good. Now for the distance between Tatsumi and Shikoutazer. 2nd: Distance between Tatsumi and Shikoutazer: To accurately calculate this feat, i need to find the height of Shikoutazer, so i will use this, this, and this to determine the height of Shikoutazer. I will use this tool to determine the height in pixels, as well as the fact that i will assume that the mountain is 1 km in height. Starting with the first scan: Mountain height = 1000 m = 73 px. 1000/73 = 13.7 m/px. Height of the Capital's walls = 45 px = 616.5 m. Moving on to the second scan: Walls of the Capital's height = 616.5 m = 21 px. 616.5/21 = 29.36 m/px. Height of Capital Palace = 170 px = 4991.2 m. I don't need the height of the Capital Palace, but i thought that i may as well place it here while i'm at it. Lastly, we go to the third scan: Height of the Capital's walls = 616.5 m = 83 px. 616.5/83 = 7.43 m/px. Height of Shikoutazer = 366 px = 2719.4 m. Pretty huge. Now, we go to this scan to determine his position, as well as the distance between both him and Tatsumi when the mech teigu fired his laser beams. To know this, i will scale it to Shikoutazer's hind leg. A hind leg is around 29.45% of the total height of a human being, so i will use that. Shikoutazer's hind leg = 2719 * 29.45% = 506.4 m = 80 px. 506.4/80 = 6.33 m/px. Distance Shikoutazer has traveled = Distance between Tatsumi and Shikoutazer = 202 px = 1278.66 m. Finally, we find the distance between Tatsumi and the laser beam when it was fired. To know this, i will scale it to the length of his spear. Tatsumi is 1.65 m. An arm represents 45% of the height of a human. Tatsumi's arm = 0.7425 m = 127 px. 5.85e-3 m/px. Length of spear head to Tatsumi's arm = Distance between Tatsumi and the laser when it was fired = 125 px = 0.73125 m. Distance that Tatsumi covered = 1278.66 m. Speed of laser beam = 252313.25220202 m/s Timeframe = 1278.66/252313.25220202 = 5.1e-3 seconds. Distance that Tatsumi used to blitz the energy beam = 0.73125 m. Speed = 0.73125/5.1e-3 = 143.4 m/s (Subsonic) Well...That is extremely low compared to Agk's casual lightning dodging, but it was worth it... Category:Blog posts